Not one to lose
by Redpanda1203
Summary: Parker steals one of Hardison's precious possessions. Is he going to take that lying down? Of course not.


I, Alec Harrison am tight about security. I believe in keeping myself and my team safe. Being a wanted criminal makes you even more paranoid about locking doors and computer files. That this untill that blond thief danced into my life. No she didn't dance she parachuted in my life destroying anything that mattered before her. Yet I really couldn't care.

I guess I should have seen it coming working with master thief's. Someone was bound to break into my apartment but the fact that my baby broke in and stole something personal to me was crossing all sorts of boundaries. Parker should know you don't just go around stealing a man's Game Cube. You just don't.

Out of fear for my gaming systems I tighten up my security. I added heat sensors, motion detectors, and extra codes. My apartment was breakable and uncrackable. Or at least I thought until that Minx climbed into bed with me.

"Cute effort Harrison. You really are off your game."

If my Mama wanted a game that's what she would get. The greatest hacker VS the greatest thief. This could get more interesting than my new World of Warcarft.

After that we kind of had a routine. I would try to keep Parker out with harder codes, weight disruptions' tiles hidden in my floor, and all of that other nice stuff and she would always break in and crawl into bed with me and taunt me about how she was winning. Sleeping next to Parker almost made up for the fact that she stole my Game cube. Almost being the key word. Around the second month of the break ins I realized three things;

1) This girl is going to kill me one of these days

2) It was time to play dirty

3) I may be the only geek ever to try to keep a beautiful girl OUT of his apartment.

So this time I didn't add any new codes or Camera's I added Parker's least favorite things. I'm still pretty impressed this only backfired a bit.

Wakening up with a Parker tackling you in your bed was not the worst way to wake up. It could have been Eliot...

"You cheated! No clowns." I tried to laugh evilly. "Mama there aren't any rules." Parker frowned at me before breaking out in a scary yet sexy smirk. "You really want to play dirty Alec?" Oh what fresh hell is this? Whatever Sophie is teaching that girl must be sinking because the way she said my name must be illegal. I gulped trying to hide my growing discomfort. Parker climbed off me slowly. "There is no rules and no regulations now. Its game on Baby."

There you go Alec why not piss off the greatest thief in the world by hanging up creepy clown pictures. I can already hear Eliot's laugh.

After that Parker stepped up. What went from once a month break ins was now once and week. She also stopped crawling into bed with me to. Now she stopped by and stole my stuff. Not even my Parker approved stuff, she stole games, controllers, posters, comic books, once she even stole my orange soda. I need to remind Sophie to talk to her about boundaries because this girl is lacking them. It's one thing to steal a game cube, another to break in, but my orange soda? One of the only things that makes this cruel world better, mornings brighter? This was a complete below the belt shot that could not go unpunished.

My plan of revenge took many days of carefully planning, several GPS trackers, and one of the greatest single man heist ever performed. I decided to fight fire with fire. I single handily broke into Parker's warehouse.

I walked in slowly expecting a chest full of my favorite blondes' Taser. Thankfully she was still out shopping with Sophie (hopefully being reminding of why you don't go stealing a man's orange soda. What was that amazing, beautiful, talented women thinking?)

The walls of her warehouse were stacked with baby joy-rage-dolls, safes, shelves of cereal, and what seemed to be like Christmas decorations. I smiled at the pure uniqueness of my women. I wandered through the warehouse as quickly as I can try to find the perfect thing to steal.

"What are you doing here Harrison?" I jumped twenty feet in the air and looked up to see my smiling thief.

"CHIRST GIRL! YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" I yelled up at her. She squealed like a six-year-old with a sugar rush as she repelled down. "You're trying to steal something aren't you?" She asked excited. I looked at her over confused. Instead of being mad or insulted she was happy and hyper.

"You should have scoped it out a little better Alec. Then you wouldn't have so surprised that I was here."

"Mama are you telling me how to break into your house?" She nodded.

"You really need to improve. Come on I'll show you how to do it" She grabbed my hand and drug me back outside.

I love my baby girl but she really is crazy.


End file.
